


Yawny

by WizzyPieHigh9



Series: Damian Acts - Batfam Reacts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ......enjoy?????, .....it's a fluff fic, ...so maybe its a TINY bit out of the characterization of these characters, Also Dami's Yawns are present.... (ᵔᴥᵔ), Bruce Wayne is a Good Father, Damian Wayne Feels, Gen, Sleepy fic, Updated with Fanart, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: "tt", "Robinzz duthesn't havze az bedsztymes...""You're right Robin doesn't have a bedtime." ... "Nonetheless, Damian does..."
Series: Damian Acts - Batfam Reacts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789486
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. "Yawny" the Bird

**Author's Note:**

> ಠ⌣ಠ Yep,... there's another story yet to finish... (°ロ°) But, I had dis idea... It kinda took precedent over any other story... ╮(￣▽￣)╭
> 
> This story has been written like ten times... the page just couldn't decide what the words of the empty canvas were going to be... ┗|｀O′|┛
> 
> Update:December 12th 2019  
Ok.... so.. I finnnnallly updated it to include Bruce's POV. Sorry that it took so long... Life's just kinda got in the way...  
*cough* *cough* Procrastination *cough* *cough*
> 
> Welp...  
I hope that you enjoy... It's a very simple fluff of the same story, just not in Damian's point of view... In Bruce's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tt", "Robinzz duthesn't havze az bedsztymes..."
> 
> "You're right Robin doesn't have a bedtime." ... "Nonetheless, Damian does..."

/ 3:32 a.m, Saturday, Gotham City /

Yawning discreetly into the notch of his sleeve, he thought about how long of a night it had been. Father and him had been following closely some leads for the past two weeks. This was on the whereabouts of a string of murders plaguing Gotham City for the past Month. So that meant, every night for the past two weeks, they had been staking out certain spots late into the night. That also meant,... no sleep for a two certain vigilantes in the passing weeks. Fortunately However, as for tonight, they had finally found their perpetrator, and now all of Gotham, ...well maybe not all..., was 'safe...-er'...

Blinking owlishly, he found that as the excitement of the night bubbled down, and as time grew, it was becoming increasingly difficult to string together coherent thoughts. The passing of buildings began to become a colorful blur as the late passer-buyers began to look like little smudges flicking fast against the window of the bat mobile. In the haze of fog that tempered the listless atmosphere that night, another yawn was let to slip through the formidable demeanor of his person. Scrunching down further in the recesses of the more and more comfortable seat cushion, he decidedly wedged his head between the window pane and arm rest. Then he waited for the miserable ride to be over, so that the report could be typed and off to bed he could go.

Watching the dazzling array of colors dance upon his eyes, he yawned but again. However this time, the overwhelming weariness that had plagued his soul for the past couple weeks finally wrapped him up in a blanket of darkness. Thus his mind was finally succumbed to the peaceful rest from the tormenting affliction for the needs of sleep, and off to where all little robins fly, he thus went...

* * *

Smelling a very pungent smell, a combination of aftershave and lilac detergent, close in his proximity might he add, caused him to stir and open his eyes just a peak. It couldn't very well be Titus, he smelt like cucumbers and peaches,.. well at least after he's had a bath. Then considering the fact that Titus hadn't had a bath as of late, it ruled him out completely... Yawning in another mouthful of the refreshing odor, he knew that it couldn't possibly be Alfred (the cat), he bathed himself and smelt like,... well, a cat.

Lifting his weary head to find out what was going on, he realized that he was moving, however he wasn't at the same time...? More confused as to the disorienting motions around him, he yawned loudly into the opening space around him. Then through the haze of sleep, he could begin to slightly feel his sense of touch and sound that had decided to take a vacation as of earlier, and there through the mist someone was rubbing up and down the arch of his spine. Plus, there was a voice urging in hushed tones for him to go back to sleep.

He had fallen asleep..., that wasn't supposed to happen...

Realizing that this sensation should have been perceived as of earlier, he began to sluggishly shift out of what he supposed to be Father's grasp. Whenever Grayson got into a mood to carry him around like some infantile, the same would be done... Nonetheless, a brick wall was all he was meant with as he tried to squirm out of Father's embrace. Overwhelmingly exhausted, he began to slip in and out of sleep as his struggle to pry himself from the arms of his guardian failed. Father only hoisted him higher, where his body betrayed him. He, not of his own free will, had decided to snuggle his face into the crease of Father's neck. It wasn't his fault he thought sleepily, it was Father's... if Father didn't feel like a teddy bear then he wouldn't be falling asleep...

"A teddy bear, huh?"

Jolting at the sudden voiced opinion followed by a laugh, someone quickly rubbed the base of his neck with a mumbled apology. A little of the withered energy he had left, completely drained from the color palate of his face. Blushing in further embarrassment, he had not known he had been talking out loud...

"You've been doing that for a while...It's ok though, you're tired. You haven't revealed to me any thing I already don't know,... well maybe except the teddy bear thing. Dick will get a kick out of that..."

Stiffening at the fact that Father might use this opportunity to bring his reputation down in such a humiliating fashion, he began to maneuver out of Father's grasp once more with all the nonexistent strength he held at this moment. However was all but stopped by another mumbled apology and an assurance that his secret was safe with him.

With a peculiar tug at the bottom of his feet, he heard Father quickly continue to distract him, "Good thing it's Saturday... You can sleep all day if you want."

"mm.. not tires"

"mmm,... no you're not a 'tire'..., but you are a little boy that is way past his bedtime..."

"tt", "Robinzz duthesn't havze az bedsztymes..."

"You're right Robin doesn't have a bedtime." ... "Nonetheless, Damian does..."

*clunk* *clunk* Looking down towards the source of the noise, he could see that it was just his shoes that had been pulled off and chucked aside on the ground for convenience now, but inconvenience later when Pennyworth made him clean it up...

"hmmm, I always thought you had a sense of humor..."

After that, pretty much everything else was him slipping in and out of sleep. This became a blur of movement followed by a small murmured voice giving him instructions to slip his arm through this, to pull his head through that... and so on and so on.. until he found himself being moved upwards and having his head placed on the most softest pillow ever...

Bouncing from mid-yawn from a strange noise and vibration, he realized that when listening, it was the sound of Father laughing.

"Thank you... I appreciate all the kind complements..."

Yawning again, a hand ran through the spikes of his hair. At this point he found that he could no longer find the care in the world to be embarrassed. Surprisingly enough, peering through one eye, instead of having his head laying on a pillow like he'd thought, he had been instead laying on the couch resting on Fathers stomach.

"You're getting slow at your observation skills..." a mumbled voice through the fog said through brimming laughter.

"Yousze s'geszting fat..." He yawned as he gave a flimsy *poke* at Father's stomach* "Asz sais your'ze teddiezs'bears..."

From resounding laughter, he heard Father then simmer down to his serious nature for a brief moment, "Maybe I should check if you have a fever... your slurring..."

"ttzzz," was all that he could muster to reply.

With a hand resting upon his head, he heard the disgruntled mumble of his Father, and in its return he gave a muffled yawn in the pillow that now was defined as Father's stomach.

With an almost 'audible smirk', he heard in the crashing waves of his sleep swelling about him, "You sure are yawny tonight", before he felt an assemblage of assorted blankets towering over him and his father with a blanketing thud.

With one more ruffle in the tendrils of his hair, he drifted off into the wonderful land of sleep. Even if he did hear a differing snicker in the background with a shush from his Father. Following along with a click of a camera that he knew to be Graysons,..he didn't care,... at least he could sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has a bowl of marshmallow fluff*  
*Holds out a spoonful*  
*Enjoy...*  
(▀Ĺ̯▀) Yea.... 'Yawny' was the best title that could be thought of...  
-  
Idk,.. but I really like sleep fics, they just be so CuTe, so I tried to write one of meh own ^o^  
-  
Important questions.. should there be Bruce's pov??? Is anyone interested in that? Idk... ¯\\(°_o)/¯  



	2. "Yawny's" Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tt", "Robinzz duthesn't havze az bedsztymes..."
> 
> "You're right Robin doesn't have a bedtime." ... "Nonetheless, Damian does..."

/ 3:32 a.m, Saturday, Gotham City/

Staring ahead into the black abyss of a road, he stole a glance at the time. Woah, definitely late wasn't it? If he had known that this case would have drug on for so long, especially tonight, he wouldn't have brought Damian along, even at the boy's insistence. That boy, whether he felt like he had to or not, needed his rest. Which, isn't surprising, when sneaking a look over to the passenger side of the car, he find's his little boy scratching at his eye, and trying his best to muffle a yawn. It had indeed, been a very long week.

Focusing back onto the road, he couldn't help but smirk.

Damian was tired. Actually tired.

He was acting like any other boy...

* * *

Finding that Damian had fallen asleep on the car ride home had not been surprising. What was surprising however, was that when he left to take a shower, and came back, Damian hadn't awoken as of yet. Normally if the boy tuckered out, and dozed off in the car, he would sneak away up to his room while he's taking a shower. Approaching the side of the car, now cleaned and shaved, he hesitatingly lifted Damian into his arm's beginning his way towards the direction of the stairs. It's not that it was bothersome to carry Damian, or that he didn't want to carry Damian, but the boy didn't seem to want to be carried. So, in respecting his son's boundaries he didn't. Maybe one day that could change for the better.

It seemed that the boy didn't seem to notice the change in scenery. Wow, he must really be exhausted. That was until a few minutes later, when of course he began to drowsily stir and blabber on about random things.

Obviously, this was him deducing his surroundings. Grinning, that was actually quite adorable.

However he did hope that Damian was saying that Alfred the **cat** smelled like a cat, not the real Alfred.

Finding Damian beginning to awake even more, he began to rub the arch of the boy's back, hushing him back to sleep.

Not that he minded Damian waking up. Really, he didn't, but, he didn't want to hassle Damian into bed. Also, there was no need to deal with a guilty, embarrassed Damian on his hands. Laughing at the shrewd expression Damian wrinkled in his face, even in sleep, he gently pushed the fatigued head back down upon his shoulder.

Oh, there he was..

Pulling Damian back into his grasp. He watched amused, as for several minutes Damian tried to wriggle futilely out of his grasp.

"mm..." Damian mumbled while burying his head into his neck.

"Knotz myse faultz dats vyuze feezls vlikes az teddyzburs..."

...

Stopping his walk at the foot of the stairs, he smiled.

"A teddy bear, huh?" he mumbled into Damian's ear, letting out a laugh.

Accidentally, this caused Damian to jerk thus, scaring him. Rubbing the base of his son's neck with a murmured apologies, he began to slowly rock him back and forth in hope's of comforting him.

"u'ms soorries..." Damian muffled into the collar of his t-shirt. Which at this point, had multiple stain's of accidental drool. 

Hushing Damian with a kiss on the forehead, he unclasped, Damian's hoodie. "You've been doing that for a while...It's ok though, you're tired. You haven't revealed to me any thing I already don't know,... well maybe except the teddy bear thing. Dick will get a kick out of that..."

Oh dear, wrong thing to say. Oh well, so much for trying to lighten the situation. Speaking of which, Richard was infinitely much better at that than him. Giving another mumbled apology, he this time promised the boy he wouldn't say a word to Richard about the incident. However, he had a feeling the mother-hen would find out on his own anyways.

Tugging on the hem of Damian's uniform, he began to detach Damian's shoes from his uniform. Having a feeling that Damian wouldn't allow him to go any further, he quickly distracted the boy. Holding the boy with one hand, "Good thing it's Saturday... You can sleep all day if you want."

"mm.. not tires" Damian grumbled hazy-like into the crook of his neck.

"mmm,... no you're not a 'tire'..., but you are a little boy that is way past his bedtime..." he all but partially snickered into Damian's ear...

With a signature, "tt", and a continued disgruntlement, "Robinzz duthesn't havze az bedsztymes..." He knew that he had the boy outsmarted this time...

"You're right Robin doesn't have a bedtime." ... "Nonetheless, Damian does..."

Finally, with two clunks on the floor, he was able to get Damian's shoe's off. Watching with delight, as Damian tiredly lifted his head to follow the noise, mumbling with a dry-sneer.

"Leavz it hearz now for convensnznce, anz unconvesnznce whez PenziesWorzths mmcakez mes kleanz its uppss laterz"

With his own, quiet laughter, he ran a hand through Damian's hair, "hmmm, I always thought you had a sense of humor..."

Setting Damian's legs lightly on the ground whilst still holding him up, he quickly began the process of shuffling Damian's uniform off.

* * *

Belatedly getting Damian out of his clothing, and into some 'pajamas', he walked away from the gear that he had strewn across the cave and headed upstairs.

Surprisingly enough, Damian didn't store any pajamas down in the cave, only a a pair of jeans and a sweater. So he was now wearing one of Richard's oversized t-shirts. One that practically hung to Damian's ankles. Alfred would not approve.

When did he get into the mindset that everything had to be approved by Alfred? That's something his kids do...

However, what was he to do? Carry Damian all the way to his room, half-dressed and freezing might he add, just to get a pair of pajamas? He thinks not. He's not walking any farther than he has to. This week's escapade was hitting him now as well. That is why they, -him and Damian-, were now laying on the couch.

Just as he were about to toss the blankets over the top of them, he busted out laughing. The things that kid's do. Damian had begun to mumble on and on about how this is the softest pillow that he had ever laid his head upon. That 'pillow' was his stomach.

Maybe he should stop 'borrowing' Clark's pop tarts from the stocked kitchen in the Watchtower. Again, Alfred would not approve.

Sarcastically replying, whilst running his hand through Damian's hair, "Thank you... I appreciate all the kind complements..."

Watching one eye peer open and come face to face with his, he smiled the ear to ear grin Brucie was so famous for.

"You're getting slow at your observation skills..." he said whilst snorting at Damian's embarrassed, ogled expression...

"Yousze s'geszting fat..." he heard in retort, as well as felt, as a poke at his stomach commenced.

Laughing at how Damian, through all his sleepiness, was still about to fight back. All though be it furiously like a kitten, he suddenly had an idea pop into his head and stopped.

Maybe his son was sick?

"Maybe I should check if you have a fever... your slurring..." he mumbled while running a hand over his son's forehead...

A slurred, "ttzzz" was all he got in response. Yep, definitely crashing hard...

Ok, it was official. He loved this kid so much. He did before, but, in moment's like these, it reminds him of **just how** much.

Watching his son yawn for about the thousand time, he while tossing an assemblage of assorted blankets, over the top of them, grumbled, "You sure are yawny tonight..."

With one last look in his son's face, he knew that he had already fled to dreamland. About to head there himself, he heard a distinct snicker and a click of a camera...

"Richard,..."

"Sorry, he's just too-"

"If you dare show the picture's your taking to **anyone**, I won't hesitate to show, and tell about the whip cream incident..."

"BBBbb...!"

"Shush," he said whilst putting a finger to his lips,"... **we're** sleeping..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how yawns are catching??? Or so they say.  
Um, can writing about yawns make you yawn???? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Because I waz yawnzing whilst write'n dis...  


**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
I really do appreciate it! No comments or Kudo's are necessary! However they are always welcomed and greatly appreciated!  
-  
Now, Major stuff!  
*Gets Bat-Mega Phone*  
I DO NOT OWN DC!  
I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES! MONEY IS NOT EARNED IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!  
IM BROKE... YUR WELCOME!!!  
THE ONLY THING GAINED BY WRITING IS THAT I'M DOING WHAT I ENJOY!  
... Which now saying it. It just say's that I like to make characters suffer... ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ ...  
(I DONT MEAN IT LIKE DAT... I just want dem to feel better. Dat's all... Dere's so much angst and from what I know, HARDLY NO COMFORT in Canon!)  
-  
Don't worry if you see this story on any other site, I've started to Cross-post... YAY!  
*Inner anxiety struggles* ಠ⌣ಠ  
-  
If you are so inclined... You can follow my Tumblr.  
https://wizzypiehigh9.tumblr.com/  
Or WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon
> 
> ʘ‿ʘ  
*Alfred Glare* (A glare proven to be more powerful than a Batman Glare) KEEP IT CLEAN THOUGH!!! OR I SHALL USE DA POWER OF THE BAT-BAN BUTTON!  
-  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
-  
I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
-  
This Story Currently has no resources... It came straight from da brain... \ (•◡•) /  
This Story is "Completed"... \ (•◡•) /


End file.
